powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Olof Linderoth
:"The secret of health is everything in moderation." '' ::—Power Instinct Matrimelee'' Olof Linderoth (オロフ・リンデロード) is a character in the series who first appeared in Matrimelee. About Olof Olof is the bodyguard of Princess Sissy. He is asked to enter the tournament for her pleasure, to test himself. Even though one of his arms is wounded and bandaged, he is powerful enough to defeat opponents with only his legs. He is often calm and reserved, and he is very chivalrous towards women. Special Moves *'Counter Trick' - When Olof is left standing for a few seconds, he will raise his leg up and sway it back and forth a bit. If he is attacked during this animation, he will automatically counterattack! *'Битва (Battle) '- Pronounced "Bitva" , Olof swings his foot, unleashing a blast of purple energy at his foe. Depending on the button used he can launch the blast directly straight or at an upward or downward angle. *'санкций (Sanctions)'- Pronounced "Sanktsiy", Olof swings into the air with a deadly kick, and then comes back down with an overhead kick that knocks the foe straight to the ground. It can also be done while dashing. *'внезапное нападение '(Surprise Attack)' -Pronounced "vnezapnoye napadeniye", Olof unleashes a pair of deadly kicks at the enemy. Can also be done while dashing and while in the air. *'По Квадратам (In Squares)' - Olof adds an additional kick to the Surprise attack. It can only be done when he is using the move in midair *'Блокада (Blockade) -' Pronounced "Blokada", Olof throws off his shades and then dashes into the foe, unleashing multiple kicks and teleporting in front and behind the opponent before finishing with a final kick, catching his shades as they come back down. (Stress Shoot) *'Крайний Случай (Extreme Case) '- Olof takes a step back then thrusts forward with an extremely powerful punch with his injured arm for massive damage and it is unblockable. The drawback to this is that it causes damage to himself if it hits. (Ippatsu Ougi) *'Крайний Случай (Feint)-' Olof prepares to do the above move, but then stops midway through the animation in feinting motion. (Ippatsu Ougi) Music Themes * Hyakkan (375 kg) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou No Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou - Hidden character Sprites Trivia *It is possible he may have a connection to Groove On Fight character Bristol Weller, as Olof has a few moves that are strikingly similar to his, along with sporting some similarities in his design and fighting style. *His artwork is a source of a long series of mix-ups. In early artworks of Matrimelee he wore a grey suit, his gloves covered his fingers, and wore a mask that covered his eyes and part of his nose instead of wearing sunglasses in the promotional artwork for Matrimelee and Bonnou no Kaihou. Strangely, this version of his artwork also appeared in the game, but it was later edited to look more like his final design. Those with sharp eyes may notice remains of his old artwork in Bonnou no Kaihou, as it was edited out rather badly. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters